farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Level
RRUU 13:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello to all, On the Level Page it states.... All players begin at Level 1 (known as "Field Hand") with a 12x12 farm. At Level 1, players may: *Plant Strawberries, Eggplant, Wheat, Soybeans *Buy Acai Tree, Cherry Tree, Apple Tree and Orange Tree, Cow, Gazebo, Pink Gazebo, Treehouse, Pink Treehouse, Manor & Black Manor, Pink Tool Shed, Pagoda, Tea House, Whitewash Fence, Small Pond (requires 6 neighbors), Large Pond, Cart, Feed Trough, Water Trough, Outhouse, Pink Outhouse, Blue Outhouse, Lawn Jockey, Pink Flamingo, Garden Gnome, Scarecrow, Black Scarecrow, Pink Scarecrow, Blue Scarecrow, Groovy Scarecrow, Picnic Basket, Band Stage, Sundial & Hammock. *Gift Cherry Tree, Whitewash Fence, Apple Tree & Cow, Red Barn, Pink Barn, Black Barn, Blue Barn, White Barn Groovy Barn, Weathered Barn, Is it true at level 1 you can GIFT all barns? Or is this outdated? If so, the end date should be stated If true and not outdated, when do you lose the ability to gift barns? (I cannot gift barns and am currently Level 34) (the end level should be stated) If it is/was possible to gift barns were you able to use as storage? (if not, that REALLY should be stated) The page for Level 6 ( http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Level_6 ) states that at this level you gain the ability to store. (I honestly cannot remember I was still a n00b lol) I find it very hard to believe one could gift a barn that usually costs 40,000 coins or $27 FV cash. Obviously I cant go back to level 1 to find out, nor will I create a new FB profile. Im sure its a mistake or at least out dated. Please if anyone has an idea... Thank you as of feb 19 2010, these are the new experience points necessary to progress onto the next level. :1-0 :2-10 :3-30 :4-70 :5-140 :6-250 :7-400 :8-600 FarmvilleNoelR :I doubt it... Ajraddatz Talk 21:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there has been changex to the amount of xp needed per level. But I don't know where the exact changes happened. Gakhaas 22:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't really know what Ajraddatz doubts, but the necessary XPs actually did change. I have some newbie neighbors and with their help try to correct the lower levels. I can manage levels 7 (neighbor) -22 (me), but higher levels have to be corrected by someone else. Ackermann 11:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) experience Tuesday, February 23: "At 233000 experience you will reach level 50." At 16000 exp you will reach level 24 At 19000 exp you will reach level 25 At 22500 exp you will reach level 26 Strong confirmation that Levels 29 thru 58 all "dropped" by 4k - things get murky below that - still checking with trusted friends LazyBA 18:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It looks like we've updated all the new Level XP Values - good work, Wikians!! LazyBA 08:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) experience Tuesday, February 23: "At 233000 experience you will reach level 50."